Una promesa más
by XocoW
Summary: Estando en el hospital después de una misión, los hermanos de Ikki pronto conocerán a un nuevo miembro de la familia que nunca esperaban. ONE SHOT - BASADO EN EL ANIME CAPÍTULOS 54 y 55. Capítulo extra.
1. Chapter 1

.

 _Después de volver a ver el capítulo de Shiva simplemente no podía más y escribí un pequeño one shot sobre un ligero headcanon que tengo respecto a Helen (la niña que es atacada por el caballero de Pavorreal) e Ikki. Ya que no es un personaje del manga me dí la libertad de ponerle una edad más o menos aceptable para que haya diferencia entre ella y el caballero de Fénix._

 _Espero que les guste ^^ traté de hacer algo tránquilo y familiar (?) aún así, si ustedes quieren leer algo igual de fluffy, pienso poner un extra sobre la relación de ellos dos y Shiva justo después de esto :D_

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A SAINT SEIYA DE MASAMI KURUMADA**

.

 **UNA PROMESA MÁS**

El joven Seiya se sentía terriblemente culpable. Mientras esperaba con sus otros dos hermanos en la sala del hospital, Hyoga se encontraba en la habitación de Ikki. Si bien no era totalmente su culpa, sentía que era su responsabilidad. Después de todo, él convenció al mayor de los hermanos a tomar al menos una misión para el Santuario, pero una era más que suficiente.

Después de la guerra Santa, el Santuario se había quedado sin sus importantes caballeros Dorados, por esa razón Athena decidía que se tendría que buscar más guerreros a su servicio mientras las armaduras de alto rango elegían a sus caballeros. La mayoría de los que quedaron vivos ahora se dedicaban a entrenar nuevos reclutas y los más fuertes eran enviados a misiones para encontrarlos o encontrar enemigos que habían salido como traidores al ver la debilidad del Santuario después de la guerra. Algunos eran fáciles de vencer y otros no tanto.

De todos los que se enfrentaron ante esta guerra, Athena quería que los "Cinco Héroes", como se les llamaba a los jóvenes que habían peleado contra Hades directamente, fueran los que llevarían la armadura dorada de su signo. Seiya y Shiryu aceptaron sin miedo alguno, Hyoga prefirió que lo mejor sería tener un año de entrenamiento antes de tener tan gran responsabilidad, Shun no quería entrar a más peleas y pidió que se respetara su deseo de tener una vida algo tranquila, aun así ayudaría a su diosa si algún mal acechaba a la tierra o al Santuario, pero no quería ser un guerrero toda su vida. Pero Ikki, el mayor de todos, desapareció como solo él sabía hacerlo. Ni siquiera su hermano menor sabía dónde se encontraba el que debía portar la armadura de Leo, aunque tampoco quería hablar sobre como el caballero de Fénix decía no tener nada que pagarle al Santuario y jamás dejaría una armadura tan poderosa y única como la suya.

Tres años pasaron, algunos caballeros empezaban a llegar y tomar las armaduras que alguna vez les pertenecieron a los Dorados. Marín ahora era considerada la primera Amazona Dorada y con el poder que esto le otorgaba decidía quitar las leyes de las máscaras, aunque ahora sería una opción en la que las amazonas tendrían libertad de elegir. Shaina aún entrenaba para obtener la armadura Dorada y también era la mano derecha de Marín en cuanto a organizar misiones. Seiya y Shiryu se quedaban en el Santuario en ayuda a aquellas misiones para buscar traidores o investigar de personas que parecían normales pero portaban un cosmos suficientemente grande para ser Dorados. Hyoga, que ahora había aceptado la responsabilidad de la casa de Acuario, pasaba más tiempo en Siberia entrenando a dos nuevos reclutas que ayudando en el Santuario.

No fue hasta un día que Shun les pedía verse de nuevo y pasar tiempo juntos cuando el misterioso caballero de Fénix hizo su aparición ante la sorpresa de todos. Seiya aún recordaba que al verlo con su armadura, más alto de lo que ya era y más maduro, pensó totalmente en ofrecerle una misión. Ikki, como siempre, se negaba y decía que no una y otra vez. No fue hasta que supo que su hermano Hyoga mandaba a uno de sus estudiantes a esa misión como parte de su entrenamiento que dijo que sí. El caballero de Acuario insistía en que no tenía que ir solamente por su estudiante, pero Ikki insistía en que quería ver cómo lo había entrenado. Una excusa que tomaba para poder cuidar del que veía parecía un hijo para su amigo.

La misión era simple; durante los años en que volvían a poner todo en orden, un grupo de caballeros de Bronce habían robado dos armaduras y escapado del Santuario sin ser vistos. Ahora se sabía dónde estaban y también se sabía que habían conseguido que las armaduras de Plata tuvieran portadores que no tenían buenas intenciones del uso de su cosmos. La misión en verdad era simple para alguien que había peleado contra Hades, pero no para un joven que apenas podía controlar su cosmos. Así fue como Seiya se sentía culpable al saber que Ikki había salvado al joven estudiante de Hyoga pero había terminado casi al filo de la muerte. El caballero de Fénix era fuerte, pero tenía que estar defendiendo a un niño de apenas doce años mientras peleaba con varios caballeros de Bronce y dos de Plata. Venció, pero ahora yacía en la cama de un hospital en Atenas, Grecia.

Seiya suspiraba un poco molesto consigo mismo. Veía que el hospital no estaba muy lleno, era casi la una de la mañana e Ikki parecía apenas estar respondiendo a los cuidados de los doctores que Saori Kido había pagado para él. Veía a Shun leyendo un libro ya que había sido el único que decidió seguir con sus estudios, Shiryu por su parte hablaba por teléfono en chino a alguien, seguramente a Shunrei. Los tres hermanos rápidamente dejaron lo que hacían cuando veían que Hyoga salía de la habitación.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó rápidamente Seiya, robándole la palabra a Shun.

—No, no se preocupen. —sonreía Hyoga. —Ikki aún sigue dormido, pero yo necesito algo de comer… y quizás dormir también.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de comer? —Shiryu se acercaba a su hermano. —Podríamos traerle algo a Seiya y Shun de la cafetería y también para nosotros.

El caballero de Acuario asentía y ambos se iban de ahí. Seiya entonces le pedía permiso a Shun para poder tener un tiempo con Ikki, era el único que aún no lo veía por la culpa. El hermano de Ikki aceptó y decidió seguir en la sala de esperas para continuar con sus deberes.

Cuando Seiya entró a la habitación se sintió sorprendido. Ikki estaba recostado y tenía una máscara de oxígeno, tenía un brazo roto aunque sabían que varias costillas las tenía casi destrozadas y golpes que habían empeorado toda su situación. Seiya se sentó a un lado de la cama en un sofá que había y veía lo bien que estaba cuidado todo. Saori Kido no escatimó en gastos, pagó el mejor hospital, la mejor habitación y los mejores doctores para poder ayudar en la recuperación del joven Fénix, que ya llevaba dos días ahí sin abrir los ojos.

—Ikki… lo siento. —Seiya dijo por fin. —Es mi culpa que estés aquí… no debí de insistir tanto. Pero sé que eres fuerte, eres uno de los más fuertes caballeros que conozco y sé que saldrás de aquí pronto. —sonrió para sí mismo pero luego se levantó. —Eso espero…

Sentía que no valía estar ahí, Ikki no parecía contestar ante nada que él o sus otros hermanos dijeran. Además, escuchaba las pisadas de alguien llegar y no era nadie más que uno de los doctores.

—Ah, veo que el joven tiene visitas. —sonreía el doctor al acercarse junto con una enfermera. — ¿Seiya, cierto? La señorita Saori me habló de ustedes y que seguramente estarían aquí hasta que el joven Ikki despertara.

—Perdone que pregunte de nuevo, doctor, pero… ¿cuándo es que despertara?

—Esperamos que sea pronto. Su mejoría es algo sorprendente, incluso la anestesia no le causaba gran efecto a la hora de la cirugía. —el doctor miraba extrañado al joven en la cama. —Creemos que eso mismo influyó a que ahora no pueda despertar ya que su cuerpo pudo tener un shock ante el dolor o la cantidad de anestesia usada.

El antiguo caballero de Pegaso veía a su hermano más que sorprendido. Así que eso era lo que pasaba cuando una persona como ellos terminaba en un hospital. Agradeció al doctor y decidió salir para que igualmente pudieran revisar a Ikki.

Ahora que salía tenía que caminar un poco por el pasillo para llegar a la sala de esperas. Ésta, un espacio abierto y bastante grande, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del elevador y por lo tanto del recibidor de ese piso. Seiya se sentó a un lado de Shun un poco curioso de lo que hacía e igualmente quería pedirle disculpas de lo que había sucedido. Levantó su brazo para darle un ligero golpe en la espalda como muestra de solidaridad y sonreía para que en unos segundos sus palabras salieran. Pero era interrumpido ante los gritos de lo que parecía era una niña.

— ¡Vamos! —se escuchaban ligeras pisadas corriendo por el pasillo que ellos no podían ver. — ¡Abba!

— ¡Espera, kan'ya! —se escuchaba una segunda voz más fuerte.

Seiya y Shun quedaban callado ante los gritos y decidían moverse un poco de lugar para saber qué pasaba. Podían ver a una niña pequeña en brazos de lo que parecía un hombre ya que no podían ver su rostro. La niña lloraba y se aferraba a él mientras que este hablaba con la recepcionista. Justo en ese momento Hyoga y Shiryu pasaban por detrás de ellos con un café en la mano y se acercaban a donde estaban los otros dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shun al verlos extrañados.

—Esa niña entró corriendo al hospital y parece que ese tipo no le podía seguir el paso. —rio un poco Hyoga. —Los vimos desde la cafetería… que está cerrada por cierto.

—Pero además de eso… —Shiryu miraba rápidamente al hombre que dejaba a la niña en el suelo para poder seguir hablando con la mujer de la recepción. —Parece que están buscando a Ikki.

— ¿Qué?

El caballero de Acuario decía que él no había oído eso, pero confiaba en Shiryu. Ahora los cuatro estaban más curiosos ante esos dos que habían entrado.

—Esperen. —Hyoga veía que no había nadie con Ikki. —Saben, iré a hacerle compañía a Ikki y además quiero preguntarle al doctor unas cosas.

En lo que el joven rubio se movía, sus hermanos hablaban entre ellos en japonés sobre lo que ocurría. También, explicaban a Shun, Hyoga quería agradecerle personalmente a Ikki de lo que había hecho por su estudiante. Pero entonces la niña de la recepción corría hacia el pasillo y pasaba frente a ellos. Se veía pequeña, de máximo nueve o diez años, vestía una linda camisa verde y una falda blanca. Su cabello tenía una trenza larga y era muy bonita, aunque sus ojos estaban en llanto.

— ¡Kan'ya! ¡Cuidado! —el hombre gritaba al ver que la niña iba directamente a golpear a Hyoga.

Gracias al golpe, y sin tenerlo pensado, el café caía al suelo pero parte de él sobre el brazo de la pequeña. Hyoga se había movido para que eso no pasara, aunque de nada sirvió.

— ¡Abba! ¡Abba! —la niña estaba en el suelo llorando aún más mientras que el hombre caía de rodillas a abrazarla y tomar su brazo.

Hyoga se acercó preocupado, incluso los demás chicos se acercaban más al pasillo.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó el ruso al ver que la niña trataba de no gritar más.

Ninguno de los dos, la niña o el hombre, respondían. Parecían hablar entre ellos en otro idioma, parecía que el joven trataba de calmar a la pequeña y colocaba su mano sobre su brazo.

Rápidamente, los demás caballeros quedaban sorprendidos. Sentían ligeramente un cosmos emanar de ese hombre que cargaba con una bolsa. Ahora entendían que lo que hacía era sanar a la niña.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien? —preguntaba la enfermera que salía de la habitación de Ikki.

— ¿Eh? —ahora el hombre se levantaba con la niña en brazos. —No, no, solamente se asustó.

Los caballeros Dorados y el de Andrómeda veían detenidamente al hombre, que en verdad era un joven. No se veía mayor que Ikki, quizás de su misma edad o menor por uno o dos años, tenía unos ojos azules muy grandes y su cabello era rizado. La niña lo tomaba fuertemente y ahora podían ver sus ojos verdes y que además no tenía herida en el brazo.

La niña volteaba a ver al joven y empezaba a hablar nuevamente otro idioma que no entendían bien, pero ella misma volteó hacia la enfermera.

—Kan'ya, tranquila. —el joven la interrumpía. —Lo siento, estamos buscando a alguien llamado Ikki. —La enfermera apenas decía dónde era la habitación, la niña parecía emocionada. — ¿Podría decirme cómo está?

—Se encuentra bien. —sonreía el doctor al salir y ver a todos juntos. — ¿Eres otro de sus hermanos?

— ¿Hermanos? —el joven rápidamente volteaba a ver a los demás que estaban en el pasillo.

No los había visto, estaba más interesado en la niña y su herida y de encontrar a Ikki. Los miró de arriba abajo y ni siquiera sonrió, a comparación de la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

—Hola, —saludaba Shun al ver que la niña se tranquilizaba un poco. — ¿conocen a Ikki?

Pero si apenas estaban por hablar, se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la habitación. La enfermera y el doctor corrieron pidiéndoles que se quedaran ahí. Al cerrar la puerta de aquella recamara donde estaba Ikki, Shun y los demás sintieron un agujero en el estómago. Pensaban lo peor, aunque las voces de la pequeña asustada les interrumpían. La niña nuevamente hablaba con el joven en otro idioma y parecía que él intentaba calmarla, rápidamente sacó un pequeño dulce de la bolsa que cargaba y se lo daba a la niña. Los jóvenes no podían apartar la mirada de aquellos dos.

— ¿Ustedes son los hermanos de Ikki? —preguntó al voltear a verlos.

Su acento era diferente y pronunciaba algunas palabras en griego un poco cortadas. Ahora entendían que no era de ahí, totalmente.

—Sí. —Shiryu se acercaba a dar la mano. —Mi nombre es Shiryu, ellos son Seiya, Hyoga y…

—Shun. —sonreía la niña. —Abba, él es Shun, él es Hyoga. —los señalaba feliz y un poco más tranquila. —Ah, disculpe señor Hyoga. —decía la pequeña. —No era mi intención golpearlo.

Ellos dos no entendían cómo es que la pequeña sabía su nombre, y no podrían preguntar ya que el doctor y la enfermera salían de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo está Ikki? —preguntó rápidamente el joven.

—Mejor que nunca. —el doctor se veía emocionado. —Al parecer despertó y se quitó la máscara de oxígeno, por eso las máquinas sonaban como si hubiera pasado algo terrible. —Los hermanos sonreían e incluso Shun saltó un poco de la emoción. El joven igualmente sonreía pero con un rostro de duda mientras veía a la niña. —Pero les pedimos que esperen un poco ya que puede volver a recaer si es que se sorprende o algo parecido.

— ¿No podemos verlo aún? —preguntaba Shun un poco triste.

—No, pero… —el doctor sonreía a la niña. —dice que si hay una pequeña de nombre Helen en el pasillo, que entre ahora mismo.

La niña abrazó rápidamente al doctor, casi cayendo de las manos del joven. Él la dejó en el suelo y la pequeña rápidamente corrió, haciendo que la enfermera siguiera sus pasos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Abba! ¡Abba! —escucharon los demás los gritos de la niña que se apagaban ya que la enfermera cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora, doctor? —Shiryu preguntaba.

Mientras que el doctor explicaba que se veía bien pero un poco cansado y demás cosas sobre sus heridas, el joven se cruzaba de brazos y veía un poco nervioso a los demás. Hyoga podía ver eso así que se acercó sigilosamente.

—Así que conoces a Ikki, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es. —el joven ahora lo veía un poco extrañado. —Perdón por preguntar pero… ¿qué es… qué es lo que dice el doctor?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que… —bajaba un poco su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado. —No entiendo qué dice. Habla muy rápido y dice palabras que no conozco. Sabes, no hablo griego y… es muy rápido.

—Bueno, no sabría cómo explicarlo con otras palabras.

—Solamente dime una cosa. —los movimientos de sus manos parecía hacerle callar. — ¿Está bien Ikki? ¿Se encuentra bien? No quiero saber nada técnico, solo quiero saber si él está bien.

—Sí, Ikki despertó y se encuentra bien.

— ¿Me podrías explicar qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Ikki está en el hospital? Solamente recibí una llamada hace unos días de un tal Tatsumi y vine en cuanto pude.

Aunque el caballero de Acuario no conocía a este hombre que vestía con pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul, sabía que tenía que ser un caballero. El uso de su cosmos para ayudar a la niña era de alguien que sabía usarlo, además parecía que era amigo de Ikki y eso le era suficiente. Hyoga decidió explicarle todo mientras sus hermanos se acercaban con una gran sonrisa.

—Entiendo ahora. —decía el joven. —Ese estúpido de Ikki… —ahora veía que los demás lo observaban un poco sorprendidos. —Lo siento, no quise decirlo de una manera irrespetuosa.

En verdad tenía que ser amigo de Ikki, la forma en la que hablaba era muy parecida a la del caballero de Fénix. Shun solamente rio ante esto y le dio la mano.

—No te preocupes… creo. —decía Seiya.

—Ah, permítanme… ¿cómo se dice? —parecía pensar un poco. —Presentarme. Permítanme presentarme. —sonreía un poco. —Creo que lo haré como lo hacemos normalmente, ¿no es así? Mi nombre es Shiva, el caballero de Pavo Real.

— ¿Caballero de Pavo Real? —preguntó Hyoga. — ¿Cómo conociste a Ikki? Y… ¿quién era esa niña?

—Bueno, eso, Hyoga, sería una larga historia y, como lo han notado, mi griego no me da mucho para explicarlo. Además, pienso que si Ikki no les ha dicho nada es por alguna razón.

En un instante escucharon la puerta abrirse y la niña gritaba unas palabras en otro idioma, lo cual hacía que Shiva respondiera y sonriera al verla entrar de nuevo.

— ¿Estás hablando hindi? —preguntó Shiryu finalmente.

—Lo siento, la niña aprendió más rápido mi idioma que yo el griego. Pero, lo que ella quiere decirnos es que ya podemos entrar a ver a Ikki. Primero ustedes, son los hermanos.

Los jóvenes asintieron y caminaron hacia la habitación, aunque Shun parecía más correr junto con Seiya. Hyoga por el momento preguntaba a Shiryu por qué había detectado el idioma tan fácilmente, él respondía que gracias a una misión a la India que había tenido hace dos años.

Al entrar, todos se sorprendían. Ikki tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la niña estaba sentada en la cama a su lado. Incluso Shun no se movía de la entrada al ver esa escena tan rara que jamás habían visto. La niña hablaba con un japonés parecido al griego de Shiva, cortante y con un acento diferente pero al menos se le podía entender.

— ¡Shun! ¡Chicos! —parecía feliz de verlos. —Entren, vamos. Me da alegría verlos.

—Creo que lo golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza. —decía Hyoga a Seiya.

—Así es cuando está con Helen. —decía Shiva pasando por enfrente de ellos. —Si ustedes no van a entrar, yo sí.

El joven se abría pasó para ver a Ikki. Este rápidamente cambiaba su rostro y se trataba de levantar un poco para sentarse.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no debes de darle dulces a Helen antes de la cena.

—Mejor cállate y salúdame, Ikki. —el caballero de Pavo real se acercaba para darle la mano y apretarla con una sonrisa. —Además, venimos de un viaje largo, así que deja de comportarte como un tonto.

—No me digas así enfrente de mi hija.

— ¿Hija?

Ikki rápidamente volteaba a ver a la puerta donde sus hermanos estaban más que sorprendidos.

—Te lo dije. —sonreía Shiva. —Eres un tonto.

— ¿Hija? —se acercaba Hyoga a ver a la niña que sonreía. —Pero… no se parece a ti.

—Tiene los ojos verdes de Shun. Quizás eso cuenta. —decía Seiya.

— ¿Soy tío? —Shun llegaba casi sobre Shiva e Ikki. — ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

—Pero ella no puede ser tu hija. —Shiryu era el último en acercarse. —Tiene al menos diez años y tú no pudiste tener hijos a los ocho.

—Claro que no, —Ikki ahora parecía al de antes. —es una larga historia que otro día les contaré. —La mirada de Ikki se encontraba con la de Shiva, quien bajaba el rostro un poco apenado. —Por el momento déjenme presentarla. —sonreía nuevamente y se acomodaba a la niña para abrazarla. —Ella es Helen, es mi hija… adoptiva.

—Mucho gusto. —la niña sonreía. —Mi papá me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, especialmente de tío Shun y de todo lo que hacen. Me alegra poder conocerlos ahora.

—Mucho gusto. —sonreía Seiya. —Oye, por cierto, pequeña. ¿De dónde eres? Hablas muy bien el griego para no ser de aquí.

—Soy de la isla Kanon… ahí vivía antes.

—Shiva, ¿ya comió algo Helen? —interrumpió rápidamente Ikki. —Si no es así, consigue algo para ella.

—Si. —decía simplemente Shiva al dirigirse a la puerta.

—Yo iré contigo, abba. —Helen saltaba para tomar la mano de Shiva. —Traigámosle algo a mis tíos, abba. ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Quieren algo?

Los jóvenes respondían con una sonrisa e incluso Ikki les decía que deberían de hablarle al famoso Tatsumi para que comprar algo para todos ellos ya que planeaba dejar el hospital esa misma mañana. La niña volvía a correr para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ikki y después de iba hablando con Shiva.

Los hermanos de Ikki solamente lo miraron un poco sorprendidos.

—Saben, Helen es una niña muy inteligente. Sabe hindi como si fuera su lengua materna y el japonés lo habla cada vez más fluido. Quizás es porque está más tiempo con ese tonto. Le he dicho miles de veces que es mejor que él aprenda griego de una buena vez.

—Ok, ok… —decía Hyoga con una sonrisa y sentándose en el sofá que estaba ahí. —primero explícanos qué es todo esto. ¿Hija? ¿Shiva? ¿Isla Kanon? No… puedo entender.

—Bueno… ¿recuerdan nuestra pelea contra el Santuario? —los demás caballeros asentían. — ¿Y recuerdan que yo no llegue hasta después para pelear contra Shaka?

Los nombres de los antiguos dorados aún seguía doliendo un poco sobre ellos. Especialmente para Ikki que, sin haberlos conocidos a todos, estaba más cercano al caballero de Virgo que a los demás. Los hermanos escucharon todo el relato que había pasado en la isla Kanon, desde cuando Ikki había peleado sin descanso contra Shiva y Ágora, hasta cuando decidió dejar a la niña a cuidado de una familia en la isla, prometiendo que volvería para visitarla. Los hermanos se sorprendían que ahora aquel caballero de Plata pareciera amigo de Ikki. Pero él siguió explicando.

—Después de la batalla y antes de ir a Asgard, Shaka me prometió que haría que Shiva pagara lo que hizo. Ágora, lamentablemente, murió en la pelea, pero Shiva pareció sobrevivir. Así que su castigo era cuidar de la niña.

— ¿Y cómo terminó siendo tu hija? —preguntaba Shun.

—Yo le prometí a Helen que la visitaría, así que lo hice… pero digamos que creció mi cariño hacia ella, además que temía que Shiva intentara hacer alguna estupidez nuevamente.

—Pero… —Shiryu parecía no comprender. — ¿La niña no le temía a Shiva?

—Claro que sí. —Ikki continuaba. —Pero Shaka llegó a cuidarla un tiempo también, las veces que yo tenía que ir a pelear a su lado. —sonreía.

—Oh, espera, espera. —Hyoga seguía en el sofá. —Nos dices que todas esas veces que desaparecías sin decirnos a dónde ibas… ¿era porque cuidabas a esa niña?

—Siempre viajaba a otros lados, pero solo había dos lugares que siempre visitaba. La isla de la Reina Muerte y… la isla Kanon. Así que sí, Hyoga, cuidaba a una niña pequeña mientras ustedes protegían a otra niña pequeña.

—La cual te paga el hospital, por cierto. —decía Seiya al saber de quién hablaba.

—Sí, bueno, y la educación de Helen y también su comida y casa.

El caballero de Libra y de Sagitario sonreía para sí mismos, mientras que Hyoga aún parecía estar pensando en algo.

— ¿Cómo es que Helen ahora está con Shiva sin miedo ni nada? —preguntaba finalmente.

—Porque mi hija, a comparación de su padre, supo perdonar rápidamente todo. —Ikki se veía serio. —Perdonó a Shiva por la muerte de su abuelo ya que ella sabía que no había sido él quien lo mató, también lo perdonó por lo que le hizo. Eso, chicos, me sorprendió bastante. Pero al parecer Shaka fue quien le enseñó eso.

—Sí, tú jamás lo harías. —sonreía Hyoga. —Tú le hubieras enseñado a golpear a ese tipo.

—Entonces, ¿perdonaste a Shiva? —preguntaba Shiryu.

—Al principio no lo hice, pero con el tiempo vi que él parecía preocuparse de Helen al igual que yo. Decía que después de la pelea que tuvimos le hice abrir los ojos y juró que jamás le pasaría nada a Helen mientras él siguiera con vida. Jamás le creí.

—Pero Helen se ve muy feliz con él. —Shun explicaba al sentarse al lado de su hermano.

—Yo jamás le creí, pero ella sí. Nuevamente, no como su padre. Le creí solamente hace un año cuando unos hombres atacaron la isla Kanon. Shiva peleó contra ellos y terminó muy mal herido.

—La misión a la isla Kanon. —decía Seiya sorprendido. —Así que fue él. Mandamos a un par de caballero, pero al llegar dijeron que los enemigos habían sido ya vencidos. Nunca supimos qué hacían ahí o quién los venció.

El caballero de Fénix se levantaba un poco más para terminar sentado sobre el cabezal de la cama, no sin antes quejarse por sus heridas.

—Estúpidos que querían hacer un ejército, eso eran. Trataron de llevarse a todos los hombres de la isla y… hacer algo con las mujeres. Helen estaba escondida en casa, aun así la encontraron. Pensé por un momento que Shiva la había abandonado, pero lo que hizo fue ir a defender a la isla.

—Bueno, peleó contra seis caballeros de plata. —decía Shiryu. —Necesitaba tiempo.

—Eran siete. —sonrió Ikki.

—Encontramos seis cuerpos. —insistía Shiryu creyendo que quería hacer un héroe del joven.

—La lava quema todo, Shiryu, deberías de saberlo.

La sonrisa de Ikki daba un hincapié al hecho de que Shiva era en verdad el sádico que él conoció.

—Por eso es que desapareciste. —decía Hyoga. —Fuiste a cuidar a la mamá de tu hija.

— ¡Hyoga! —decía rápidamente Shun.

— ¿Qué? Mira esas pestañas y su forma de caminar, —Hyoga señalaba la puerta. —es totalmente la mamá de Helen.

—Yo conozco esa palabra en japonés.

Una voz interrumpía al entrar a la habitación. Shiva no parecía muy feliz y de su mano estaba Helen que ahora cargaba con la bolsa que había tenido el joven al principio.

— ¿Ikki? ¿Les estás diciendo que me digan "mamá" también ellos?

El caballero de Fénix reía mientras que Helen tapaba su boca para no mostrar una ligera risa. Shiva explicaba que las primeras palabras que Ikki decidió enseñarle a Helen fue "papá", ya que ahora la niña le llamaba así en griego, y también "mamá"… porque quería que la niña le llamara así a Shiva.

—Pero, ya no le digo "mamá". —decía Helen rápidamente. —Él es abba.

— ¿Abba? —pregunto el curioso de Seiya.

—Papá en hindi. —sonreía Shiryu.

Shiva parecía ocultar un poco su rostro, mientras que Ikki reía sin parar hasta que el dolor regresaba.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shun.

—Sí, sí…

— ¿No necesitas que utilice mi cosmos? —Shiva se acercaba para colocar su mano en las costillas de Ikki. —Será más rápido.

—Y los doctores se preguntarán qué milagro usaste. —Ikki quitaba su mano.

—Insisto, será mejor para que así nos podamos ir antes.

—Que no, Shiva, no quiero que… ¡ah!

El caballero de Pavorreal colocaba fuertemente su mano sobre las costillas rotas de Ikki causándole dolor. Los demás caballeros se sorprendían al ver que Shiva sonreía maliciosamente aunque usaba su cosmos para sanar a su amigo. Pero Hyoga, que veía esto muy gracioso, fue interrumpido por Helen.

—Tío Hyoga. —sonreía. — ¿Quiere un dulce? Abba los hizo él mismo, son muy ricos.

—Gracias, Helen. —el rubio sonreía al tomar unos cuantos. —Tomaré uno para mis estudiantes que, por cierto, Ikki, te agradecen lo que hiciste por ellos.

El hermano mayor solo asentía al sentir aún la presión de la mano de Shiva sobre sus costillas.

—Por cierto, tío Hyoga. —la niña era feliz dándole dulces a sus tíos. —Abba Shiva pidió pescado para ti. El señor Tatsumi dijo que prepararía una cena con pato en casa de la señorita Saori, pero dice papá que no puedes comerlo.

El caballero de Acuario no entendió muy bien, pero Shiva parecía decirle algo a su hija en hindi mientras retiraba la mano de la costilla de Ikki.

— ¿Por qué no puedes comer pato, Hyoga? —preguntó Shun.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué, Helen? —Ikki sonreía a su hija.

—Porque abba Shiva dijo… —lo miró un poco sorprendida pero Shiva solamente sonrió. —Abba Shiva y papá Ikki dicen que no está bien que comas el animal de tu armadura.

En el momento, Seiya, Shiva e Ikki carcajearon al ver el rostro de Hyoga. Shun no entendió bien y Shiryu quería reírse pero sabía que ese chiste era algo entre Ikki y el caballero de Acuario. Rápidamente Ikki se volvía a quejar.

—Karma. —Hyoga decía al abrir el dulce de la niña.

—Shiva, dijiste que me curarías.

—Lo hice, pero insististe que el doctor pensaría que hice milagros así que te deje una costilla rota.

Ahora Hyoga reía mientras que Ikki le decía " _baka_ " a Shiva, y él contestaba " _murkha_ " con una sonrisa nuevamente maliciosa.

—Como sea, iré por el doctor. —decía Shiva viendo a Shiryu. — ¿Me ayudarías? No sé si entienda muy bien lo que digo.

—Claro, no veo por qué no.

—Bien, bien, —sonreía Ikki al ver que Helen se volvía a acercar a abrazarlo. —ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Mientras que ellos se quedaban en la habitación, Shiryu y Shiva salían para explicarle al doctor que ellos podían pagar a alguien para que asistiera a Ikki en la mansión Kido que había en Grecia. Aunque el doctor insistía que el joven tenía que quedarse, Shiva usaba el poco vocabulario que conocía para convencerlo, y bien sabía la palabra " _chrima_ " en griego.

Cuando el doctor aceptaba y fue a firmar algunos papeles, Shiryu explicaba que utilizar el dinero para esas cosas no era algo muy noble.

—Ustedes tienen ese poder a su lado, en ocasiones es más poderoso que el cosmos… —Shiva sonreía. —así que no lo malgasten, mejor hagan que todo sea más rápido.

—Aun así no está bien.

—Ikki me habló de ti, y vaya que tiene razón en que eres recto.

— ¿Eso le enseñas a la hija de Ikki?

— ¿Yo? —se veía sorprendido Shiva. — ¿Enseñarle algo? No, no puedo. Ikki no me lo permite. Yo solo la tengo que cuidar, pero él no me deja enseñarle gran cosa… especialmente sobre los valores.

—Ikki no es tonto después de todo.

Shiva reía ante esto y se movía hacía la habitación, pero Shiryu lo detuvo.

— ¿Sabes quién es él? —le preguntó seriamente. —Si lastimas a alguien que él ama, no te perdonara, no importa que ruegues por tu vida o la misma niña pida que no lo haga.

—Claro que sé quién es, Shiryu. —Shiva igualmente había cambiado su rostro. —Lo he visto hacer eso muchas veces… nos sabe defender muy bien.

— ¿Nos sabe defender? —preguntó Shiryu.

El caballero de Pavorreal solamente se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación con una sonrisa. Shiryu entonces lo entendió, ese joven sabía que tenía la protección del caballero de Fénix ya que ahora Helen lo veía como parte de su familia. Ikki parecía que haría todo para cuidar a esa niña que ahora llamaba hija fácilmente, pero también cuidaría a alguien cercano a ella.

El caballero de Libra suspiró. Solo esperaba que eso no metiera en problemas a su hermano mayor. Pero ahora lo único que importaba es que Ikki estaba bien y que ahora conocían a una nueva persona en su familia. Sonreía al pensar que, quizás, no sería mala idea tener un hijo


	2. EXTRA

**.**

 **SHIVA X IKKI**

 **no hay NSFW :D así que enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

La cena en la mansión Kido había sido algo delicioso, decían los caballeros presentes e incluso la pequeña niña. Le llamaban cena cuando en realidad era algo más como un almuerzo ya que comer a las cinco de la madrugada ya era la mañana. Mientras que los caballeros de Libra y Sagitario decidían ir de regreso al Santuario, el caballero de Acuario quería pasar más tiempo con su amigo y también el caballero de Andrómeda. Aunque no pudieron durar mucho tiempo ya que Shun se iba para poder descansar antes de ir a clases y Helen ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Shiva. Ikki entonces decidió despedir a sus tres amigos y hermanos que ya eran caballeros dorados.

— ¿Crees que Tatsumi te pueda cuidar bien? —preguntaba Hyoga.

—Más le vale no acercarse a mí o a mi hija, así que no, no me cuidará bien.

—Oh, amigo, deberías de aprender de Helen. —decía Shiryu. —perdonar es más fácil. Pero bueno, me retiro, mañana tengo que entrenar a los jóvenes.

—Yo igualmente. Además de que Ame estará feliz de saber que estás bien, Ikki.

—Dile que no me lo agradezca y que mejor se ponga a entrenar duro.

Hyoga reía ante esto y lo abrazaba, ocasionándole un leve dolor en la costilla que aún estaba rota. Shiryu solamente le daba la mano para no lastimarlo más. Ellos se iban y Seiya se quedaba ahora con Ikki.

—Ikki, yo…

—No lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo. —Ikki parecía como siempre, molesto o más bien serio. —No fue tu culpa, Seiya. Mis decisiones son mías, ningún caballero de pony me hizo hacer lo que hice.

— ¿Caballero de Pony? —Seiya se veía molesto a su manera. —Oye, ahora soy el caballero Dorado de Sagitario, así que soy de más alto rango que tú.

—Ah, disculpa… caballero de Pony con alas… y además dorado… y presumido.

Seiya entendía que no podría con su hermano mayor así que solo se rio y le deseó buenas noches.

El caballero de Fénix decidió subir las escaleras de la gran mansión para poder descansar en su alcoba. Primero se cercioró que la habitación de Helen estuviera lo suficiente cerca por si necesitaba algo, así que abrió la puerta para ver como la niña dormía tranquila en una gran cama. A su lado estaba Shiva aún despierto con una ligera luz prendida mientras leía. Él tomaba muy en serio su papel como guardián de la niña así que prefería quedarse ahí con ella hasta que supiera que todos los sirvientes de la casa se fueran a dormir, especialmente Tatsumi, del cual sabía cosas gracias a Ikki.

Él simplemente sonrió. Había peleado siempre por la justicia y para que el mundo siguiera su curso, para poder defender a su hermano y amigos, y también para poder hacer que Helen creciera y tuviera un futuro mejor que el que él tuvo. Cerró la puerta ligeramente y se dirigió a la habitación continua.

Jamás supo cómo dormir en una cama tan grande, su casa en la isla de Kanon era pequeña solamente para él, Shiva y Helen. Prefirió tirarse a la cama, o mejor dicho, recostarse con mucho cuidado para cerrar sus ojos y tratar de relajarse. Desde que aceptó la misión no había podido descansar verdaderamente, así que en el instante en que su cuerpo se acomodó en la cama, sonrió.

Al empezar a relajarse podía sentir un poco el dolor de su costilla, el brazo parecía no tener muchos problemas y muchos menos los golpes que recibió. Igualmente empezó a percibir el olor a lluvia en el ambiente y sabía que eso causaría problemas a Helen para dormir. Lo único que lo detuvo de caer totalmente dormido fue un sonido en la entrada.

—Al menos cierra la puerta bien. —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Rápidamente las pisadas se acercaban a la cama y sintió el peso extra de alguien recostándose a su lado. Sonrió y se tuvo que quejar al sentir nuevamente presión en su costilla.

— ¿Qué demonios haces ahora? —abrió los ojos.

—Terminaré de sanarte, cariño. —Shiva sonreía al empezar a incrementar su cosmos.

Mientras que una de las manos de Shiva se encontraba en el abdomen de Ikki, la otra acariciaba su cabeza y sus labios se posaban en su frente para besarla. Ikki cerró nuevamente los ojos al sentir que los labios bajaban a sus mejillas y luego a los labios donde recibió un ligero beso.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Shiva decía al quitar su mano del interior de su camisa.

—Muchas gracias, Shiva. ¿Qué tal si sanas mi brazo?

— ¿Qué tal si mejor te lo dejo así? —ahora el caballero de Pavorreal se veía un poco molesto. —Así no tendrás que ir a otra de esas misiones.

Ikki solamente murmuraba algo, así que Shiva preguntaba qué era lo que decía. Ikki sonrió.

— _Baka_

—Claro, tú no fuiste el que se quedó cuidando a la pequeña Helen.

—Lo dices como si fuera un castigo.

—No, lo digo como el padre que vio a su hija llorar porque estaba preocupada por su papá… aunque se escuche redundante.

Ikki empezaba a reír un poco antes de abrazar a Shiva y darle un beso más en los labios.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —sonrió al sentir los dedos de Shiva acariciando su rostro. —No volveré ir a ninguna misión de ese tipo, ¿te parece? —Shiva asentía al tomar su brazo. —Además, si me lo sanas en este momento… tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

— _Baka._

Los besos insistentes de Shiva sobre su rostro, labios y cuello ayudaban a relajarlo y sentirse un poco emocionado. El caballero de Fénix, en cuanto sintió su brazo mejor, rápidamente se recostaba sobre su pareja para empezar a besarlo. Shiva sonreía ante esto y dejaba salir unos cuantos gemidos al sentir los labios de Ikki en su cuello.

—Te extrañé, Ikki. —dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda por dentro de la camisa.

Ikki por su parte no contestaba, solamente seguía con sus besos tranquilos y ligeros además de que sus manos empezaban a retirar su propio pantalón. Se levantó solamente para dejarlo sobre el suelo y poder seguir besando a Shiva, quien empezaba a reír un poco cuando las manos de Ikki abrían los botones de su camiseta y besaba su pecho.

—Oye, no vayas a reír muy fuerte. —dijo Ikki para besarle los labios. —Podrías despertar a alguien.

—Trataré de no reír como siempre lo hago. —Shiva sonrió al ver que su amante volvía a besarle el cuello y los hombros.

Sonreía al sentir el calor de Ikki y sus caricias tan suaves, había olvidado cómo era eso después de la última vez que habían estado juntos de esa manera. Dos años atrás habían sido solamente jóvenes que no entendían bien muchas cosas que no eran del cosmos, así que se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían y decidieron no proseguir, pero su suerte quiso que ese sentimiento creciera hasta que empezaran a ser lo que ahora eran.

—Ikki, —gimió ligeramente Shiva con una sonrisa al sentir un leve mordisco en su hombro, pero entonces… — ¿eh? ¿Ikki? ¿Todo bien?

El caballero de Fénix estaba arriba del caballero de Pavorreal, una mano acariciando su espalda y la otra dentro de su pantalón, pero ahora su rostro estaba en el hombro. Shiva solamente volteó hacia abajo y movió un poco su rostro para encontrar que el gran y fuerte caballero de Fénix, el que había sobrevivido ante un grupo de caballeros de mayor rango y que parecía querer excitar a Shiva… estaba dormido profundamente.

Shiva solamente se sorprendió y no pudo más que reír a carcajadas al ver esto. Ikki abrió ligeramente los ojos y siguió moviendo sus manos y labios por unos segundos antes de caer nuevamente dormido. Su pareja no podía detener la risa de su boca, así que Ikki volvió a despertar.

—Te dije que no te rieras tan fuerte.

—Ikki, Ikki… —Shiva se movió para dejarlo recostar en la cama. —en verdad estás cansado. —al tranquilizarse de la risa solamente beso la frente de Ikki, quien abría los ojos unos segundos. —Será mejor que descanses. Y al menos estarás cómodo sin pantalones.

El caballero de Pavorreal empezaba a cambiarse con la ropa de noche cuando entonces escuchó un terrible trueno que hizo sonar las ventanas. Entonces otro sonido le llamaba la atención.

Tomó un pantalón de noche y se lo aventó a Ikki para que despertara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ikki que se levantaba un poco.

—Pontéelo, creo que Helen vendrá con nosotros.

Ikki obedecía más dormido que despierto mientras que Shiva asomaba la cabeza fuera de la habitación. Giró el rostro hacia la habitación de Helen y no la vio, pero al girar hacia el otro lado veía que la pequeña se movía curiosamente hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Kan'ya? —empezaba a hablar en hindi Shiva. —Aquí estamos.

—Abba. —la niña no esperó mucho para correr hacia donde estaba su padre y tomarlo de la mano. — ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? Esta casa me da miedo…

—Claro, entra.

La niña saltó hacia la cama y caía casi a un lado de Ikki, pero él no parecía moverse por nada. Shiva no podía creer que su pareja en verdad estuviera tan cansado, los días que estaba así nada lo hacía despertar, ni siquiera el sonido de Helen por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando se levantaba a jugar a media noche, algo raro en una niña de su edad pero que Shiva ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Shiva al acercarse para darle su pijama.

—Un poco pero papá está recostado sobre las cobijas.

—Solamente empújalo al suelo y se despertara.

Helen miró con grandes ojos a Shiva, quien sonreía al tomar un cepillo de cabello. La pequeña miró a su padre Ikki y lo movió un poco para hacerlo despertar pero no pudo. Miró nuevamente a Shiva que insistía en que podía empujarlo al suelo y que si algo se rompía él podría sanarlo. Helen entonces sonrió y no dudó dos veces en empujar a su papás con sus pies.

El golpe se escuchó fuerte, pero Ikki ahora se levantaba de un salto. Solamente podía ver a Helen riendo y Shiva moviendo las cobijas para que ella pudiera entrar en ellas.

—Lo siento, papá. —decía mientras se cambiaba rápidamente de pijama.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Ikki no parecía molesto así que solo se levantó para entrar a las cobijas. —Sabes que en ocasiones no debes de hacerle caso a okasan. —sonrió al ver que la niña se sentaba en posición de loto dándole la espalda a… su "mamá"

—Mejor vuelve a dormirte. —Shiva tomaba la misma posición para quitar la liga que tenía Helen en el cabello. —esta niña es bastante inteligente para saber que no soy su madre.

—No, eres abba. —sonrió la niña aunque después se quejó un poco al sentir el cepillo en su cabello.

Ikki observaba cómo Shiva empezaba a deshacer la gran trenza que tenía la niña y ella solamente cantaba tranquilamente algo en griego. Shiva seguía la canción, aunque en ocasiones Helen le corregía el sonido de alguna palabra o se quejaba al sentir el cepillo enredarse. Sonrió y esperó no quedarse dormido para que finalmente Helen se recostara a su lado y lo abrazara.

—Buenas noches, pequeña. —dijo Ikki para darle un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, papá. —Helen le devolvía el beso. —Te quiero. Gracias. —después se daba la vuelta para abrazar a Shiva y darle un beso en la mejilla. —Te quiero, abba. Gracias.

Shiva ocultaba su rostro en el cabello de la niña para darle un beso en la cabeza y luego cubrirla. Al levantar su cabeza pudo ver a Ikki con una sonrisa. Rápidamente sintió la mano de Ikki tomando la suya y se acercó un poco para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

—No vayas a despertar tan temprano solo para meditar, ¿entendido?

— ¿Crees que me despertaré para eso? —Shiva cerró los ojos. —No estoy loco.

—Te amo, Shiva.

El caballero de Pavorreal apretó la mano de Ikki y sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo sé…

—Abba, papá dijo que te ama. —la voz de Helen se escuchaba baja. —Debes de responder que tú también lo amas.

La pequeña niña pensaba que lo que pasaba era que Shiva no había entendido el griego de Ikki. Ambos rieron un poco y Shiva solamente obedeció a su hija.

—Te amo, Ikki.


End file.
